Battle at the Big Bridge
"Battle at the Big Bridge" , also known as "Clash on the Big Bridge" or "Battle with Gilgamesh" is a recurring theme originally from Final Fantasy V. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu in 1992. "Battle at the Big Bridge" is a popular theme due to being the leitmotif of the recurring character Gilgamesh, an installment-traveling mascot of the series, and has been remade into different versions for several of his cameo appearances. As such, it is a theme with many arrangements and remixes, only surpassed in number by prominent motifs of the series itself, such as the "Prelude", the "Opening Theme", the "Chocobo Theme" or the "Victory Fanfare". Game appearances Final Fantasy "Battle at the Big Bridge" was remixed for the 20th Anniversary edition. It plays when fighting Gilgamesh in the Lifespring Grotto bonus dungeon. Final Fantasy V "Battle at the Big Bridge" plays as the background theme for the eponymous location and during the battles taking place there. This makes "Battle at the Big Bridge" one of the few themes to play seamlessly in early installments of the series, other than the recurring "Hurry!" themes. The theme further returns for every encounter with Gilgamesh. It is the third track of the second disc of the Final Fantasy V: Original Sound Version. Its arrange by TOSE for Final Fantasy V Advance is the third track of the Final Fantasy Finest Box collection's third disc. Final Fantasy XII "Battle on the Big Bridge Version" in arrangement by Hitoshi Sakimoto. It is the background theme for the two encounters with Gilgamesh and Enkidu at the Lhusu Mines. The theme was released as the thirteenth track of original soundtrack's third disc. Final Fantasy XIII-2 "Clash on the Big Bridge - Oriental MIX -" is a rearranged version by the trio Yui. It plays during the downloadable content Coliseum battle Clash on the Big Bridge featuring Gilgamesh. It is performed on Japanese native instruments combined with traditional Japanese music with a rock and roll beat. The track is included in the Final Fantasy XIII-2: Original Soundtrack PLUS as its fifteenth track. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The man in Yusnaan who sells the player the ticket to the show in the Augur's Quarter can be heard playing this song. Final Fantasy XIV "Battle on the Big Bridge Reborn" plays during the battle against Gilgamesh. It has similar beat to the original theme from Final Fantasy V with hard rock drums added. It was composed by Masayoshi Soken. The original version of the theme from Final Fantasy V is used in the first part of Battle in the Big Keep against Gilgamesh and Enkidu. ''Final Fantasy XV "Battle on the Big Bridge (EPISODE GLADIOLUS Version)" was arranged by Keiichi Okabe for the ''Episode Gladiolus DLC. The game's team encouraged Okabe to incorporate his own style into the composition, resulting in the addition of vocals and elements from his previous work with the NieR series.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8kkCfI0hEI The original Final Fantasy V version is included in the music player. It is on the Memories of FFV album bought for 100 gil from Aldare's shop in Galdin Quay. Final Fantasy XII version is the seventh track of the Memories of FFXII album bought from Verinas Mart - Ravatogh for 100 gil. "Battle at the Big Bridge -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY V)" appears as part of the Memories of DISSIDIA FF album bought from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. "Battle on the Big Bridge (EPISODE GLADIOLUS Version)" is also in the music player, added via a patch. Final Fantasy Type-0 "Battle at the Big Bridge -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY V" from Dissidia Final Fantasy is heard during all battles against Gilgamesh. It was not included in the original soundtrack release. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) "Battle at the Big Bridge -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY V" is an arrangement by Takeharu Ishimoto. It is the twenty-third track of the original soundtrack's first disc. The track can be selected automatically for battles including Bartz Klauser or Exdeath, or any battle with the Interdimensional Castle as the arena. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "Battle at the Big Bridge -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY V" can be selected automatically for battles including Bartz Klauser or Exdeath, or Gilgamesh, or any battle with the Interdimensional Rift as the arena. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Dissidia arrangement, SNES version, and the "Battle at the Bridge Ver. 2" Final Fantasy Record Keeper remix appear. The Dissidia-arranged track and the original SNES version are available for 3,600 gil from the shop, and the Record Keeper version was available for 1,500 gil for limited time. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy For the Nintendo 3DS version, "Battle at the Big Bridge" was selected as the theme for the Final Fantasy V series play's respective Battle Music Sequence. The game's director, Ichiro Hazama, has noted that "Battle at the Big Bridge" was one of the two main songs the team was told to include when the development on the game was started. The other song was "One-Winged Angel".http://www.destructoid.com/theatrhythm-producer-gives-us-the-dirt-on-development-230659.phtml For the iOS version "Battle at the Big Bridge" is included in the Final Fantasy V Battle Music Basic Bundle along with the "Battle 1". The theme is included in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Compilation Album. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Battle at the Big Bridge" is a Battle Music Sequence. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival "Battle at the Big Bridge" is a playable Battle Music Sequence. It is available by default. The ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper arrangement of "Battle at the Big Bridge" is also playable as a Battle Music Sequence. It is available by default. The "Raffaello Battle" arrangement of "Battle at the Big Bridge" from Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon also appears as a playable Battle Music Sequence. To unlock it, the player must first unlock Chocobo as a playable character. It can then be purchased from the song store for 10 sound medals. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper World of Final Fantasy There are three arrangements of "Battle at the Big Bridge". The first one, titled "Prismelody: Clash on the Big Bridge -F-" plays on the overworld of the Big Bridge. The second one, titled " Prismelody: Clash on the Big Bridge -C-" plays during battles with Gilgamesh and when Bartz uses his Champion summon ability. The last one, titled "Prismelody: Clash on the Big Bridge -E-" plays during cutscenes involving Gilgamesh. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales An arrangement of "Battle at the Big Bridge" by Yuzo Takahashi, plays during the minigame of Legend of the Crystals, the final storybook. It is the twenty-seventh track of the original soundtrack, the first disc of Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon Series Original Soundtrack. Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha Another arrangement of "Battle at the Big Bridge" by Yuzo Takahashi appears. It is included in the second disc of the original soundtrack as the twelfth track. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon "Raffaello Battle" is an arrangement by Yuzo Takahashi and serves as the final battle theme. It was released as the twenty-seventh track of the original soundtrack. Arrangement album appearances Piano Collections: Final Fantasy V The track was included in the Final Fantasy V Piano Collections album as "Battle with Gilgamesh". The track was rearranged on piano by Shirou Satou and performed by Toshiyuki Mori. The Black Mages "Clash on the Big Bridge" received a hard-rock arrangement by The Black Mages, and was included in their first, eponymous album as the second track. Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection "Clash on the Big Bridge" is the eleventh track on the album, which consists entirely of solo classical guitar arrangements of tracks from the Final Fantasy main series, performed and arranged by Yuji Sekiguchi. Piano Opera Final Fantasy IV/V/VI Another piano arrangement of "Battle at the Big Bridge", by Hiroyuki Nakayama, is included in this album. It is the tenth track. SQ Chips2 The track appears in the 8-bit arrangement album as its second track. Final Fantasy Tribute ~Thanks~ A Japanese folk arrangement of "Battle at the Big Bridge" by Sekizima Takeo is included on this tribute album to Final Fantasy music as the second track of its second disc. Live performances "THE BLACK MAGES" LIVE The Black Mages' arranged "Clash on the Big Bridge" from their debut album was performed live at this 2003 concert that took place at Shibuya-AX and Kanagawa University. It was the ninth song of the line-up. LIVE "Above The Sky" The Black Mages' "Clash on the Big Bridge" was again performed at their 2005 concerts at Club Citta in Kawasaki City, Japan and Namba Hatch in Osaka City, Japan. It was the tenth song of the concert. Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home "Clash on the Big Bridge (Battle at the Big Bridge)" is included on this orchestral concert tour. It is the sixteenth and final song of the live recording of the concert by the Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra and conducted by Arnie Roth held in Tokyo, in November 2010. Compilation album appearances Square Enix Battle Tracks V.1 The theme was included in this compilation of Square Enix battle themes from Nintendo-console titles released between 1985 and 1996. It is the eleventh track of the album. Final Fantasy Vinyls "Clash on the Big Bridge" is included on the fifth disc of this collector's edition set. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special An arrangement of "Battle at the Big Bridge" plays as the background theme for the "Battle Colosseum" minigame. References Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy V Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy XII Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Field themes from Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Battle themes from Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Battle themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Category:Event themes in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Category:Battle themes from Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha Category:Battle themes in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Category:Gilgamesh de:Clash on the Big Bridge it:Clash on the big bridge